Vagabond
by Sadistic Shadow
Summary: [Complete] Harvest Moon in Cliff's, Jack's, Ann's, and Karen's Perspective A story of Betrayal, Love, Friendship, and the Kindness of Opening your heart to others...
1. Arrival

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Things went from fuzzy and blurry to clear, and bright. Talk about harsh reality, your average, 'Wake up and smell the Roses' deal.  
  
For the first time, I noticed the odd grumbling noises my stomach was making. I hadn't eaten since…well, I can't remember really, so that in it self ought to tell you something.  
  
How did I get into this awful position? It's not really that long of a story. Basically, it goes like this: I'm a vagabond.  
  
I guess you could call me a wanderer. After lots of foul words, dirty looks, and just plain rejection from several other towns, I hopped aboard a ferry to this particular town, Flowerbud Village. I was without any money, meaning I had sneaked onto the boat in the first place, making me prone to even more trouble than I already was in.  
  
After stumbling from the dock on the beach, I found myself at a very nice and well kept yet old ranch. Which is precisely where I am now, slumped over on the grass, like I have a hangover or something.  
  
I heard a noise, like someone was approaching the gate. I tried to sit up and look, but my stomach doubled over, causing me to fall back down again.  
  
Then, a young man, about my age or so, wearing overalls and a blue and orange baseball cap came over to me.  
  
Shamelessly, for after all, I didn't know this man, and never would, begged, "Food…ungh…please…"  
  
I watched his expression carefully. I expected to see a look of disgust, and remorse, and was preparing for the usual "Get the hell outta here, scum!"  
  
But instead, to my surprise, it was filled with deep emotion; pity, concern, and even perhaps fear. Then, shaking his head as if coming out of some daze, he reached into this orange rucksack of his, and pulled out a big hunk of cake.  
  
My mouth watered, and I must confess, I think I drooled a little. Taking the cake from his hands, as politely as I could manage with the ravenous hunger that was overtaking me, I crammed as much as I could into my mouth, chewing quickly, and swallowing parts whole, then going for another bite.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his expression change another time. Again, I expected to see a look of disgust at my animal like behavior, but his eyes went wide, and he peered out at me through the darkness, like a curious child, just learning about the world.  
  
Once I had finished, I lolled my eyes upwards, and said, "Thank you…"  
  
He just blinked, and nodded his head. "No problem," he said slowly, obviously unsure of himself.  
  
I struggled to stand up, using this old doghouse to support me. When a strong grip grabbed ahold of my arm, and pulled me straight up, I gasped, for some reason, sounding fearful.  
  
It took me a few seconds to realize this man, this stranger who didn't know who the heck I was, or what I was doing here, was helping me, apparently to the best of his abilities.  
  
Once I had a fairly firm footing in the springy grass, I said again, quieter than before, "Thank you…"  
  
He nodded gruffly. Then he oddly enough, introduced himself. "I'm Jack…"  
  
"Name's Cliff," I returned, playing along. It wouldn't matter, because by morning I'd have forgotten, and hopefully, be long gone. May seem like kind of a waste to travel all this way, then suddenly give up. Well, it happens all the time, no big deal that's just the way people- including myself are.  
  
Jack glanced towards his house. "It's getting late,"  
  
I nodded, holding back my smart remark. Even if we aren't going to be friends, or whatever, no need to get pissy with the guy that just practically saved your life.  
  
"I guess I'll be on my way," I said suddenly, and turned around, preparing to dash off.  
  
He himself, turned around, and headed towards his house. Right before opening the door, and walking in, he called over his shoulder, "It's safest, and most comfortable by the Goddess Pond…"  
  
I took what he said in a big jumble, and hung a left after I exited the ranch. I found myself near the other, larger ranch, the path that led to the beach being right there.  
  
I began to walk down it, and when I did reach the end, and place one booted foot on the edge of the grainy sand, a hawk dove down at me.  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Shit!" I cursed outloud. "Sorry, Cain," I apologized to the beast, as it lighted on my shoulder. "I suppose it wouldn't have been good if you were there when I met that farmer dude anyway," I mused to myself. Cain fluttered his wings in response.  
  
For awhile longer, I wandered around. I had forgotten Jack's advice, but wen I did remember it, I made a beeline for Moon Mountain. I had heard of the Pond in other villages.  
  
When I finally did manage to find it, I realized just how tired I was. I plopped down on the grass, and without any further ado, promptly fell asleep. 


	2. The tour begins Meet Ann

When I awoke the next morning, my back was very sore and stiff. Not necessarily from sleeping on the ground last night, but just from all the wear and tear lately in general.  
  
I gazed upwards, and saw Cain on high tree branch, wings folded over his head. Sitting up was a little hard, but I managed.  
  
"Damn," I muttered. I had planned to wake up much earlier than this, and get out of here. I sighed, and put my fingers to my lips, whistling loudly.  
  
Cain immediately departed from his resting spot, and as I began to slowly explore the mountain, and find my way off of it, he soared aimlessly overhead.  
  
There were many things to harvest in the mountains this time of year, I discovered to my surprise, and delight. I snagged a few berries as I was walking, and began to munch of them.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called out to me.  
  
I turned around, and saw Jack running towards me. I rolled my eyes. Great, just what I needed.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, kind of rudely.  
  
His face fell slightly. "I just came to ask if you were ok…"  
  
I nodded slightly. "Fine…" I muttered, irritably. He seemed nervous…just what was he after?  
  
"I should go now…see you later I guess," he muttered as he brushed passed me.  
  
I started to leave myself, but that little conscience of mine caught up to me. "Wait!" I shouted.  
  
It seemed as he didn't hear me, he just kept walking. But after a moment, he turned around.  
  
I ran towards him. I wasn't in the greatest of shape to be running, so when I finally caught up to him, I was puffing, out of breath. "Would you show me around town?" I asked, truly feeling hopeful.  
  
Pulling off his hat, and running his hands through his hair, Jack shrugged. "I suppose,"  
  
I grinned. "Great, where to first?"  
  
"Let's head to Green Ranch," he said, blushing just a tiny bit.  
  
I got curious, and was about to say something, but just kept my mouth shut. "Ok," I said slowly, wondering if that was the place I saw the other day near the beach.  
  
It turned out that Green Ranch was indeed the place. I was looking around with wide eyes, a bumped smack dab into someone.  
  
Rubbing my head, I glared. "Watch where you're going!" a voice snapped at me.  
  
A turned around, and saw…a beautiful goddess, with bright orange hair tied back with a white bow. My mouth dropped open. I felt like drooling practically. I mentally smacked myself, and stuttered, "I…I'm…so sorry…"  
  
I glanced over at Jack, and saw him staring at Ann almost hungrily. I tried to laugh to myself, but found I couldn't. What was my problem, I wondered? I didn't even know Jack, and especially not this girl.  
  
I turned around, and saw that Ann was staring at me. When she found I was looking at her, she blushed, and promptly turned away.  
  
Then, it seemed for the first time, Ann noticed Jack. "Oh hey!" she greeted him cheerfully. "What can I do for you? And who's your friend?" she asked with a wink.  
  
"Oh…Umm…this is Cliff. I'm just showing him around, he's new in town."  
  
Ann giggled. "Welcome! Oh, Jack, can I come?"  
  
"Sure…" Jack said with a grin. "Sound good, Cliff?"  
  
"Yah…" I breathed, still amazed by her beauty.  
  
As we were walking, Jack made a point of being next to Ann. She however, slickly managed to end up next to me. I kind of felt bad for Jack, bur happy for myself, if you know what I mean. No one had ever been interested in me before, so it was kind of a big thing. Still, I didn't know why it had such a huge effect on me.  
  
Ann begged to stop at the beach. Jack of course, immediately gave in. We leaned against a large rock. As usual, Ann used her tactics to get next to me. I didn't mind at all now, and smiled back when she flashed me a grin.  
  
Ann's lusts seemed to get through to Jack by now. "Let's get going," he sighed.  
  
"But…" Ann began to protest.  
  
"Now," Jack growled. "I have to get back to the farm soon…"  
  
"Why don't you go to work then, and I'll finish up the tour?" Ann suggested.  
  
Suddenly, a man with a surly frown on his face approached. "Ann, I need your help…"  
  
She frowned. "Ok, Gray," she sighed, and followed him out.  
  
Before however, I heard him mutter, "Never seen Ann like this…" and he glanced at me.  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Shall we continue?" he asked, trying to sound friendly and cheerful.  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever," acting indifferent. 


	3. A awkward confession Family in town?

After a hasty little tour of everything else, Jack excused himself, and rushed back to his farm. I laughed outloud, watching him scramble. I could understand why he was anxious to get away, though.  
  
It was very obvious to everyone, except Ann herself, I think, that Jack had the hots for her. I thought she was pretty, but I wasn't going to go interfere, or whatever, and make Jack mad.  
  
I sighed heavily, and plopped down where I stood. Everyone I'd met had seemed so friendly here. It was very odd. I might even stay here…if things go well that is.  
  
Suddenly, it occurred to me that I was very bored. I wanted to check out Green Ranch some more. Now, don't even get me wrong here. I wasn't even thinking about Ann. It's just that I like ranches and all, and wanted to get a better look at the horses I had seen. I was planning on talking to Ann, too. But hey, not about that!  
  
If things go well, I might even play a part helping Jack and her hook up. Jack's a really nice guy, I can't deny it. Who knows, he might turn out to be my best friend? That'd be weird. I've never had a friend at all, let alone a good one.  
  
I slowly stood up, feeling kind of lazy. Thankfully, I remembered my way to the Ranch, and found myself there without much trouble. I saw that same man, that dude who had dragged Ann away at the beach…he was brushing a beautiful steed.  
  
I walked over, feeling kind of shy. "Hello," I greeted him quietly.  
  
He glanced up, and went back to his work.  
  
"Nice horse," I commented, getting nervous now.  
  
"Name's Cliffguard," he said, in a monotone way.  
  
"Cool," I said, trying to keep up the conversation, just for something to do.  
  
He stopped, and looked at me. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I was…just looking around…" I stuttered, taken aback.  
  
"Yah, well," he grumbled, "Just don't try and go get cozy with Ann,"  
  
My eyes widened. "No problem…where is she anyway?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter?"  
  
"She promised to show me around the Ranch," I lied.  
  
He stared at me a moment or two longer. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Cliff," I responded.  
  
"I'll let her know you're here…Cliff…" he said, as he walked away.  
  
"Not the friendly type, eh?" I muttered under my breath.  
  
After a few moments or so, Ann came trouncing out with a slaphappy grin on her face. "Hello!" she said cheerily. "Surprise to see you here…Cliff was it?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, I have nothing else to do. Will you show me around the Ranch, perhaps, if you have the time?"  
  
Ann smiled. "Sure," she replied warmly. "Just follow me."  
  
"Who was that man?" I asked, as we neared what I presumed to be the barn.  
  
"Who?" Ann asked, startled. She had a blank expression on her face, but then it turned to a dawn of realization. "Oh, you mean him. That's my brother, Gray. He's a really great guy, but he's mean-spirited unless you know him well. Some kind of emotional thing, or whatever,"  
  
"I see," I said, not sure if I really did or not.  
  
Pushing open the door, we peeked inside. It was indeed a barn. Lots of cows and sheep were littered around in various places. I couldn't help but smiling, they were kind of cute.  
  
We walked out into the pasture again, and I noticed there were more horses than before. When I mentioned this Ann said, "Yah, it's Gray's job to let them out around this time,"  
  
"Oh," I grunted, looking around with wide eyes.  
  
We stopped out near the main part of the Ranch. Ann motioned to a shabby looking shack. "That's where my brother sleeps, I think,"  
  
I turned to stare with a puzzled look on my face. "You think?" I repeated.  
  
Ann giggled. "That does sound a little strange," she admitted. "I meant, since he sleeps out in the pasture star gazing, or sometimes in the barn with the animals, I can't really say for certain,"  
  
"What about that building over there?" I asked, pointing.  
  
"That's the shop. My pop sells the stuff in there, and my room's in the back." She replied.  
  
"Is that it?" I wondered outloud.  
  
Ann glanced at me, obviously a little irritated. "Well, there may not be a whole lot of buildings to it, but it's pretty big," she said indignantly.  
  
I had to laugh, I'm sorry. It was just the look on her face; a proud, egotistical face, but it was obvious she didn't make that face very often…it looked kinda goofy.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," I added quickly, trying my best not to offend her. "I just thought that perhaps I should be going. Your brother doesn't like me very much…"  
  
Ann scowled. "Don't take it personally. He's like that all the time; a social disaster."  
  
"Kind of like me," I said whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ann asked quietly, turning to face me.  
  
I was caught of guard by her sensitivity. I mean she seemed well…to be polite, rude a slutty in a way. I guess that was why Gray had been so surprised by her behavior. It became obvious she was not like that at all.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ann asked again, slightly louder.  
  
I shrugged. "I'm just not good at making friends. No one seems to like me, and I'm shy, so that doesn't really help much, eh?"  
  
"You're not like that at all," Ann mumbled, turning away.  
  
My face brightened, just a little I think. "Just not like you're not overbearing and pushy," I blurted out.  
  
My eyes widened, and I clasped a gloved hand over my mouth. When I looked at Ann, my heart felt heavy. She looked close to tears. "I didn't mean it that way…" I muttered lamely.  
  
"Who said that about me?" she asked shyly, yet it was easy to tell she was quite angry.  
  
"No one," I faltered. "No one at all,"  
  
Her facial expression remained the same. "It was Jack, wasn't it?" she inquired.  
  
"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "He's like in love with you, why would he say something like that?"  
  
I slapped myself mentally, as her eyes darted around, and a small o formed on her lips. What a moron I am! I blurted out two senseless things in less than a minute! Jack was going to kill me! Even though when you thought about it, it wasn't that big of a secret, I could tell that Jack didn't want it known quite yet; especially not haven the news broken to her in the way that it was.  
  
"Really?" she squeaked. She seemed pale.  
  
Having nothing else I could do, I just nodded blankly. "I should go!" I said suddenly, and started to make a run for it.  
  
Clever and cunning hands reached out just in time, and snagged my shirt collar. Staring intently into my eyes, she asked, "He likes me…a lot?"  
  
I nodded again. When I spoke, my voice seemed dry and cracked. "Yah…I think he might even…love you…!"  
  
Ann let go, and I could see her trembling. She then just broke down in tears. My heart heaved again. I had made her cry, I thought bitterly. I had caused this beautiful girl's tears…what a jerk!  
  
Having nothing else to do, I gather her into a gruff hug, and patted her back. She slung to my vest, and buried her face in my chest. "Why does he love me?" she mumbled, her voice almost distorted. "When I cannot…love him in return…"  
  
I held her close, and allowed myself to be clung to like a stuffed animal. I felt like sighing. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
Ann pulled away suddenly, and for some reason, I felt myself wanting to reach out, and pull her back. I wondered why, though I suspected.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yah…I think," she murmured, so low that I could barely hear.  
  
"What does it feel like to be in love?" I wondered outloud.  
  
Ann didn't answer me, instead, she just stood up, and looked around. "I'm going to talk to Karen…I'll see you later, I guess," she called, as she started to walk away.  
  
I ran up behind her. When she wouldn't stop, I cut in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, kind of rudely.  
  
"Did you say Karen?" I asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yah," she replied, surprised. "What's it to you…?"  
  
"Just to make sure we're talking about the right person…Fairly tall, mocha hair, blonde bangs, and these incredibly awesome emerald green eyes?"  
  
Ann nodded, a little friendlier than she had just been. "You know her?"  
  
I grinned, almost crazily. "Know her?!" I laughed. "She's my cousin!"  
  
It was Ann's turn to be surprised. "You do look a lot alike," she finally admitted to me.  
  
I beamed. My cousin, I must admit, is really good looking. Even though she's a girl, obviously, and I'm (hopefully) obviously a guy, it's still kind of an honor to be compared with her, I guess."  
  
Ann smiled, slightly. "That's like, so cool, Cliff! But I really better be going!"  
  
I nodded in agreement. "See you around sometime," I called, and walked off myself. 


	4. Karen meets the not so new guy

A/N: From now on, point of view might change every few chapters. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who's POV it is due to some (obvious) personality differences, and several hints, even if I don't come right out and say who it is right away…(Here's a hint! This chapter is Jack!) Due to a few complaints, and some misjudgment on my part, I re-did the last part of Chapter 3. I hope everyone is happy now, and please enjoy this chapter as well…  
  
  
  
After I got back to my farm, after some awkward, and more than slightly embarrassing moments on the tour with Ann and Cliff, I felt a strong urge to work. I laughed, in spite of myself. My favorite saying should be, 'Procrastinators of the world unite! Tomorrow…'  
  
I walked inside of my house to grab a few tools I'd be needing. Mainly my sickle, and watering can. I went inside the greenhouse in which many a long hour I spent laboring to afford, to water my crops, hoping to generate enough income to pay for the greenhouse itself…one day.  
  
With that simple task out of the way, I went to the real chore. Cutting down as much grass as possible to get ready for the long overdue arrival of any barnyard critters. I had been so wrapped up in he development of my plants I had shrugged of the idea of owning any animals.  
  
I was in pretty good shape, but not the best, I must admit. I had been slacking for awhile, with just having to water and harvest my plants, getting over the strenuous work of having to hoe up all that soil. So, after clearing out a fairly large portion in the left corner, I started to sweat. Oh yah, the heat didn't help much, either.  
  
I took a quick break, gulping down some water from the pond, then pouring a little on my face. I rolled up my sleeves then, determined to clear at least ¼ of my bountiful grass fields.  
  
"Hello!" a familiar voice called out. I was surprised, but happy; it was Ann.  
  
Propping my sickle up against the wood box, I began to walk quickly across my fields to the entrance of my farm. As I got closer, I noticed that there was someone else with her. I frowned, hoping it wasn't Cliff. He was a really cool guy in all, but it kind of annoyed me the way Ann acted around him. As I got even closer, I saw that thankfully, my suspicions could be put to rest. It was another girl.  
  
I finally got to them, and put on a crazy grin. "It sure is hot!"  
  
Ann nodded, and almost forcefully pushed the other girl forwards, towards me. "I don't believe you two have ever met?" Ann asked, sweetly.  
  
The other girl almost scowled at Ann. I felt like laughing in spite of myself, but didn't. It appeared the other girl didn't particularly want to be here.  
  
Suddenly, I forced myself to do a retake. Ann was downright pretty, but this girl was downright beautiful. Now don't get me wrong here, I love Ann, she's the only girl for me, I just know it. I can admire though, can't I? Sheesh, give me a break here!  
  
I extended out my arm, and she put her dainty hand in it, a bit hesitantly. We shook briefly, and then I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Jack. You look familiar, though I can't quite place your face,"  
  
"I'm Karen," she told me, rather coldly. I was slightly taken aback. "I work at the vineyard…I've seen you at the bar sometimes, that's probably where you've seen me,"  
  
"Perspective of you," I said, slightly put out by her obvious, 'I don't really want to be here,' tone. "I haven't bothered to go to the vineyard,"  
  
She shot me a curious look, as did Ann. "Because of Kai," I explained. "We knew each other awhile ago, and we didn't end up on the best of terms,"  
  
Karen nodded, seeming to understand where I was coming from quite well. "He can be…a little…" she fumbled around for the right word.  
  
"Overbearing?" I supplied.  
  
"That's a good word choice," Karen commented. "He is that, though I was leaning more towards self centered, and rude,"  
  
I laughed, but I noticed that ever since I had put in my two cents for Karen, Ann looked a little depressed. "I don't like over bearing people, I guess I'm just a rebel, born to be free!" I laughed.  
  
Ann seemed flustered by now. I couldn't help but wonder why. Though I didn't dare bring it up. A horrible thought struck me, though I was practically 100% positive I was being crazy. She didn't like KAI, Kai of all people, did she?  
  
My thoughts were eased when she added (though Karen and me were certainly surprised), "Kai's a jerk-off."  
  
Karen snickered loudly. I had it in bad for Kai, but what could he possibly have done to make Karen and Ann despise him so much? I always thought of him as rather the ladies man…  
  
Afterwards, our talk led us elsewhere, mainly away from Kai though, even though we did talk of the vineyard. Karen seemed shy and unhappy, however, at out mention of the vineyard's failing lately. I made a mental note not to mention it around her again, unless she herself brought it up. For some reason (and no, not that one!) I couldn't stand the thought of Karen being unhappy.  
  
Grinning slightly to myself, I shook my head. Guess I shouldn't have been making such fun of Kai for being a ladies man. Around this town, I seemed to be one myself, as startling as that may be… 


	5. Fond Memories

We left after about a half an hour of chatting. Jack was nice enough, I guess, but certainly not someone I'd be interested in "that" way. By the time we were halfway back to my place (Ann was spending the night) she had crossed the bottom line.  
  
"Will you stop it already!" I exclaimed.  
  
Ann seemed taken aback. "But Karen," she whined in that long drawn out voice I really hate. "Don't you like Jack?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes, and stopped right where I stood. Turning to face her with a growing scowl, I snapped, "What's the real deal here, Ann?"  
  
Ann twitched. "Uhh…what's wrong, Karen?" she asked with a phony smile.  
  
I glared.  
  
"Oh…right…that," she sweatdropped, having known full and well what I meant to begin with.  
  
"Yes, that," I growled.  
  
"Oh, well, umm…Jack likes me," she squeaked.  
  
I was surprised; very. No one had EVER liked Ann before, they were always chasing after either me, or Popuri. Heck, I even thought Maria of all people would get married before Ann. Don't get me wrong here, Maria's a sweet person…just extremely shy, not too bright around cute guys, it seems.  
  
My eyes bugged out. "And you're complaining?" I started to crack up.  
  
Ann blushed, and stuttered, "N…no! It's just that…I don't like him in 'that' way," she told me.  
  
Hmm, I thought, curiously. Looks like I've gotten behind in all the love and lust situations on Flowerbud. I hate this place, I really do, but at least there's good gossip. I don't spread it, but it's interesting once in awhile to find a good piece.  
  
"Then who do you like, Ann Green?" I asked, slyly.  
  
"No…no one!" she stammered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, grinning evilly. "Whatever you say!" I told her in a sing songy way. I'd have it out of her before midnight, trust me.  
  
As we approached my front door, it swung open. I groaned inside, seeing who it was…who else would it be, I remind myself, though.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Kai greeted Ann and me in a smooth, southern voice. He winked at me, but I pretended not to notice.  
  
"What do you want, Kai?" I asked, in a phony sweet voice that came natural to me, nowadays.  
  
Kai smiled, a little. "Oh, nothing, just humbling myself by being in you all's presence.  
  
Ann practically gagged, and when I giggled at her, Kai looked hurt.  
  
"Well, we're going upstairs, so you'll have to 'humble' yourself elsewhere," I informed him, and Ann and me raced up the stairs as fast as we could.  
  
Ann shivered. "He still creeps me out, Karen, I think he could really do something bad if he didn't like the way things were going."  
  
I sit on my bed silently for a few moments, taking in what Ann said. "You know what?" I began slowly, a little unsure of myself. "I think so too…"  
  
Ann and I shrugged it off, and forgot about it a little later. "You know, I think Jack's jealous of Cliff," she admitted to me.  
  
My eyes narrowed, and that evil grin came back to my face. "Who's Cliff…" I started to say, but then exclaimed, "Oh!"  
  
My mind raced. The name…it was so familiar…wasn't he…"My cousin?" I finished outloud.  
  
Ann nodded vigorously. "He's a cutie,"  
  
I made a face. "Being my cousin I can hardly refer to him as that…but I guess he is kind of cute, in a way,"  
  
Ann giggled. "It looks like you ate some of the grapes from the vine again," she joked.  
  
I scowled darkly. That had been SO embarrassing…  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
A younger Karen and Ann were out in the grape fields, leaning against one of the white picket fences. "I'm hungry," Karen whined.  
  
She reached over to pluck a few grapes, and popped them in her mouth. Her eyes instantly became like little swirls, and she crashed forwards on her face. Ann started laughing crazily, and couldn't stop for a long time afterwards…  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"You have to admit," Ann gasped, in between laughs. "That was hilarious!"  
  
"For who?" I scowled again, but finally gave in, and did a rarity for me: laugh. A little while later, we finally quit laughing. I made a mental note try to do so more often, it wasn't that bad to loosen up. 


	6. Girl Talk

Before standing up to go back inside, I pulled out the small white bow in my hair, letting all the orange strands fall down into my face. I giggled, before putting it back up, tighter this time.  
  
Karen watched me, with what seemed like envy. I know she longed to have the freedom I do. My dad may be a worrywart, and seem a little controlling, but he's a really nice guy who lets me do basically whatever I wish.  
  
Padding across the slightly moist soil in between the rows of grapes, we remained silent. Karen was thinking deep thoughts, I could tell, but I couldn't help but wondering what was going on in that head of hers.  
  
Somebody told me once that I was like an animal, expressing all of my emotions in the simplest form. Quite the opposite of Karen, I suppose. She kept her feelings bottled up, and sent them out to sea.  
  
As much as she may envy me for my freedom and optimism, she can never know what the others and I really think of her. Why? Because she wouldn't believe us, that's why.  
  
Her creativity is wonderful. She's a dancer, and expresses whatever emotion she does let slip by her hard exterior shell through it. I've seen her dance, it's like…I don't know. I can't really describe it, it's just…wonderful.  
  
I suppose, if I was forced to say, in words that can hardly compare to its true form, her dancing is like the ocean, and it's vast winds. So wide, and complex, changing often, sometimes surprising you with a salty, or refreshing spray.  
  
Her looks are something in a totally different class. She's extremely beautiful, no one can deny that. She's about my height, perhaps a smidgen taller. She has a lean, well-toned figure; her dancing brings it out even more.  
  
To top it all off, her mocha colored hair falls down, slightly past her shoulders, and her tawny golden bangs form an arch that highlights her facial features. Her emerald green eyes are always sparkling…unfortunately, quite often, they're flashing, hints of danger in them.  
  
I'd say her eyes are the most crucial part to her haunting looks. Even though she might not come out and show you how she's feeling, it's there in her eyes, most of the time.  
  
I don't know about the other girls, but I envy her for one last thing. Her sense of spirit. I might be one who is outgoing, and friendly, but Karen, she's born to be free…a natural rebel.  
  
So now you know just what Karen takes for granted in her life. You know what I take for granted. I'm not trying to dump Jack off on Karen…but I think…that Jack maybe the piece to the puzzle Karen's been trying to find her whole life. If only she would open her heart up enough to see…and Jack would realize it too…  
  
I sighed, and came dazed, shaken out of my thoughts. Karen gave me a weird look, but said nothing of it. She knew that like herself, I valued my private thoughts.  
  
Back in her room, I began to study her carefully. I thought back to what Cliff had said, him and her being cousins. Now that I thought about it, the resemblance was uncanny. Especially the hair…Heh, both of them had cool hair.  
  
I spoke up, finally. "You know who a guy named Cliff is?" I asked.  
  
Karen nodded. "Yah, he's my cousin…why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh…no reason. He told me he was related to you, when we were talking earlier. I just wanted to see if you remembered him…"  
  
Karen grinned. I practically passed out, heh, heh, what can I say, it's a rare thing for her. "We were like, inseparable when we were children," she informed me. "Still today, I consider him as close friend, though we don't talk hardly ever…  
  
"Wow," I said. "That's too bad,"  
  
Karen nodded. "So, he's around town, eh?" she mused quietly to herself. "Wonder how long he will stay?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno…he said he liked it here though, if that helps any?"  
  
Karen shrugged back. "Dunno…"  
  
"Who do you like?" I asked, out of the blue. Karen blushed deeply.  
  
"No one!" she protested. I grinned. This is my chance to get back at her for all the prying she does in my love life.  
  
"Are you sure?" I teased, winking. She blushed again.  
  
"Who, who do you like?" she stuttered.  
  
I grinned. "I'll only tell if you tell first!" I said, in a slightly annoying sing song voice. Karen scowled. I felt particularly devious for some reason.  
  
"Don't get me wrong here," she growled, beginning. "I like him slightly, with an extra emphasis on slightly, and only that much because of his looks…Definitely not his personality…"  
  
A curious look came onto my face. 'Oh ho…could it be…?" I said, in mock horror. Actually, it was kind of horrifying.  
  
"Kai," she spat, as if his name was a bad, dirty word, forbidden to cross her lips. It practically was, though.  
  
"But he's…"  
  
"A jerk-off," she finished, using my choice of words. "Like I said, I only like him slightly because of his looks. Nothing more. I don't actually like anyone in that way in this God forsaken village actually,"  
  
I remained silent, trying to weasel out of telling. No use, I could already tell, because of the looks Karen was shooting me.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" she purred. I turned a very, very bright red. Being my best friend for almost our whole lives, she knew just how to embarrass me, embarrass me good. Right now, she was doing a pretty damn good job. She knows I hate that haughty little tone…which was exactly why she was using it.  
  
I grinned, in spite of myself, at her silliness. "Fine, fine," I muttered, relenting. "And like you, don't get me wrong here, I just met him…but…I think your cousin is pretty cute…and nice,"  
  
Karen almost fell off the bed. Ok, she did fall off the bed. And she was laughing too. A dark scowl grew on my face.  
  
She shot me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she gasped, between breaths. "But…for some strange reason…that was totally expected…"  
  
I just rolled my eyes, and tried to act indifferent. She knew she was getting to me. Oh ye Gods, curse that wily woman!  
  
"So…want me to…talk to him?" she asked slyly, still out to get met. I giggled suddenly, ruining my attempts to act utterly furious.  
  
"Aww, cut it out!" I finally whined. Karen must have felt slightly bad for me, because she stopped. I sighed in relief. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked.  
  
Karen glanced at her clock. "Well, it's 6: 00…We should eat, then head to the bar. I still have my shift, remember?"  
  
I nodded, and we raced downstairs. In the kitchen, and dining area, were the rest of her family, and Kai. We were just in time.  
  
Being the spiteful and evil friend I am, I managed to get Karen sitting next to Kai…and by the look on her face…one of murder, she was not enjoying this. I just warded off her evil eye, enjoying this sweet revenge far too much. 


	7. Reunited at Last A new Life

A/N: I can't help it. I have to switch so I can get in on Jack's relationship with ??? (Though it is obvious by now…) I assure you peoples though, that it's going to stay between Jack, Cliff, Karen, and Ann. Now onto the story!  
  
  
  
I yawned, lazily, and reached one gloved hand up to scratch the back of my head. I had fallen asleep under a shady tree. I had actually quite enjoyed my little nap.  
  
Cain flew above, screeching cheerfully. He must be enjoying his freedom too. I felt slightly anxious now that I knew Karen was here. I wanted to see and speak to her badly. We were the greatest of friends when we were younger. In my opinion, we hadn't spoken in far too long, though it hadn't occurred on purpose.  
  
Over time, we had just lost track of each other's whereabouts somehow. But it'd be an interesting time if we ran into each other.  
  
I thought a moment. Karen had always loved to drink. And there was a bar here. Besides the fact that she worked at a vineyard, he could think of no more logical place to look for her. Maybe if I was lucky I'd run into her.  
  
Even running into Jack or Ann would be nice, because not only would it give me something to do, someone to, they could help be get in contact with my cousin. Even if I came out empty handed, it'd still be better than sitting here, getting stiff.  
  
Standing up, I briefly stretched, and wondered off in Flowerbud Village's direction. Walking through town, I pad across the cobblestone, and approach the bar, which is rightfully an inn. Inside, I was greeted with that familiar low chatter.  
  
Sidling up the counter, I ordered a beer from the bartender, Duke. After paying him I found myself a comfortable little table in the corner, and began to drink in peaceful solitude.  
  
In about a 15 minutes, when I was about ready to go up and get a refill, the door swung open, and I saw a laughing Ann, and…Karen?!  
  
I grin to myself as Ann notices me. "Cliff!" she calls out excitedly. She and Karen walk over, and sit down.  
  
Karen flashes me a warm smile. "Long time, no see, eh?" she kept smiling.  
  
I nod, and grin back. "What brings you to town?" she questioned me.  
  
"Just wandering through," I tell her. "This place is much different from anywhere else I've been though. I might even finally settle down,"  
  
Karen grinned widely. "That'd be great!"  
  
Ann smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I got to get to work," Karen told me. "But I'll still be able to chat," she added, as she walked up to the counter, and grabbed a pad of paper, and a pencil. Sticking it behind her ear, she immediately walked back over. "What do you two want?"  
  
Ann shrugs. "I guess I'll just have wine," she told Karen.  
  
"Another beer is fine," I said.  
  
Jotting down our orders, and the table we were at, she moved swiftly down the row, doing likewise to the other tables.  
  
She served everyone else first, before grabbing mine and Ann's two drinks, and one for herself, and bringing them back to our table.  
  
She sat on the empty side of the table, and handed the drinks out before taking a long sip from her own mug. She grinned brightly.  
  
"What's been going on with you?" I asked her, for a change of pace.  
  
Her face scrunched. "Lots o' stuff," she said, and took another sip. "But our vineyard's dying," she sighed.  
  
It was my face's turn to scrunch. Grandma Eve's vineyard…dying? That was awful! "Anything I can do to help?" I asked, almost frantically.  
  
Karen stifled a laugh. "Work a miracle," she said dryly.  
  
When I looked at her questionably, she sighed. "Dad's drinking problem's getting worse, and he's getting lazier. Maybe if he'd get off his fat ass once in awhile," she said the ending part bitterly, and with malice and spite. "Maybe then the vineyard wouldn't be in such trouble!"  
  
I looked thoughtful. "Who actually does the work, then?" I asked.  
  
"Kai," she told me, and finished her drink. "I help when I can; namely when I'm not helping out here, and when my father's not around. My mother can only help when it's harvesting time,"  
  
"I can help out," I told her. "It'd give me an opportunity to earn some money, and who knows, maybe if me, and Kai really buckle down, we can make a start on restoring it,"  
  
"I doubt it," Karen sighed heavily. "But it can't hurt…who knows, maybe it'll inspire dad or something," she said. Then she snorted. "Fat chance…but still worth a try,"  
  
I smiled gently, trying to get some hope to come to her. "I'll help…when I can…" Ann spoke up.  
  
"That'd be great!" I exclaimed. "I know you have to work hard on the Ranch already, but whatever you can do…that'd be…thanks," I finally finished, with a goofy grin on my face.  
  
Karen smiled, slightly, and I was happy we were cheering her up, even if it was just a little. "Maybe Jack will help too," I suggested.  
  
Ann and Karen stared at me like I was a little green man in a disco suit. "Uhh…just a suggestion," I said, meekly.  
  
Ann and Karen traded smirks, and laughed a little. I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't going to have Ann start hitting me, or something.  
  
We talked for the rest of the night, pretty much. Coming up with ideas to save the vineyard, and just plain chatting. When the time came for the bar to close, we walked out to the fork in the road. Ann, as I found out, was spending the night with Karen.  
  
I bade them goodbye, and started to turn to walk away, and Karen said, "Cliff!"  
  
I turned around, and looked at her. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Where you going?" she smirked.  
  
"To the caves," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Even if I have to drag you by your ear," Karen grinned, and ran up to me. Grabbing my arm, she dragged me back to the vineyard with her and Ann.  
  
Inside the house, Karen talked to Sasha, her mom, my Aunt. It turned out Aunt Sasha was pleased to have me, and told me from now on I'd be staying in the spare room with Kai. There was a total of 3 beds in that room, I found out.  
  
So in the hall, Karen, Ann, and I parted ways. When I went into my new room, I found Kai was already there, lying on his stomach on the bed, reading a magazine.  
  
He looked up, surprised. "Whatcha doing in here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to be staying here from now on, helping out on the vineyard. Aunt Sasha told me I'd stay in here,"  
  
"Oh," he said. "Hmm, Mrs. Sasha really your Aunt?"  
  
I nodded. "That makes Karen your…cousin, huh?"  
  
I nod again, what was this dude, stupid? He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Think you could talk to her for me?"  
  
I was confused. "About what?"  
  
Kai sort of blushed. "Well, I like her a lot. I need you to find out for me what she thinks of me, without you letting on I sent you…"  
  
I roll my eyes to myself. Oh boy, here we go. "Sure," is what I say outside, however.  
  
Kai smiles at me briefly, and goes back to reading the magazine. "Thanks,"  
  
I shrug, and plop down on the last bed in the row. Laying back, and resting my head on the soft pillow, I fall asleep almost immediately. 


	8. News is Spread

I wake up in the morning, to find Jiro sitting on my stomach. "Oomph!" I gasp, and shove the mutt off. "Your heavy, pup!" I glare.  
  
He just barks playfully, and wags his tail. I sigh. I don't need this cheeriness so early in the morning. To top it off, it's not even six yet, my normal waking time.  
  
Groaning, I attempt to lay my head down to go back to sleep, but Jiro won't have it. That little punk of a dog starts licking; more like slobbering, on my face.  
  
I shriek, and shove him off. "Disgusting!" I sigh again. "Alright, alright!" I glared. "I'm up!"  
  
Jiro yipped happily, and I rolled my eyes. I quickly don a white shirt, and a pair of overalls. Tying the usual red bandanna around my neck, I stomp into my black boots. I step in front of the mirror, run a comb through my messy hair, and slam my hat down.  
  
I walk into the kitchen, and rummage through the fridge. I find half of a fish, and some of this edible grass stuff. I dump it in Jiro's bowl, then grab a few leftover riceballs for my breakfast. Looks like I'll be cooking tonight.  
  
Scarfing them down, I go back out into the main room, and open my toolbox. Grabbing my watering can and sickle, I go out into the front yard.  
  
I moaned. It was hot out…too hot in my opinion. I grumbled unhappily. I had no choice, I couldn't risk not watering my plants on a scorching day like this. Summer was officially here.  
  
Watering in the Greenhouse wouldn't be bad, I considered. Unfortunately there wasn't an air conditioner, but it wasn't going to be as hot as outside. It'd be the cutting down of the grass that would be my end.  
  
I hurried through the watering. I figure I might as well get a majority of the cutting done before afternoon. Then I'd really be in trouble.  
  
Rushing outside after gulping down some water, and getting a bottle full for later, I surveyed my land. I had done a great deal of cutting yesterday. I figured I could get away with doing half of my usual today. It was getting too hot for comfort though. With a sigh, I tugged off my bandanna. Trudging back into the house, I changed. This time, I was wearing some worn in jeans of mine, with no shirt.  
  
Before going back out into that wretched heat, I soaked my bandanna, and tied it around my neck once again. This would provide a little comfort.  
  
Getting to work, I began hacking at the grass. Jiro bounced around playing a few yards away from me. I was sweating like a hog, and I dropped to my knees. Taking my bandanna, I wiped the sweat from my face, and brow. I glanced down at my lean muscled, well-toned body. I hoped I wouldn't sunburn.  
  
Distracted from my thoughts was I, however, when Jiro began to bark, and ran towards the entrance of my farm. Looking up to see who it was, I was quite surprised. It was Ann and Karen, again, only this time they were accompanied by Cliff.  
  
Having no choice but to go and greet them, and drop my sickle into the grass. I groan to myself. I'd probably spend a little while trying to find it again later. Shrugging it off for now, I walk, slowly, towards my 'guests'.  
  
"Hello," I pant.  
  
"Hiya!" Ann said cheerfully. I had to smile. "Working hard?"  
  
I nodded. "Yah, but it's hard, in this deadful weather!"  
  
Ann grinned. "Quite the opposite of me! I love the heat…guess it's because I was born in mid-summer?" she finished, sheepishly.  
  
Karen smirked, and Cliff smiled. Suddenly, I felt Karen's eyes being drawn to my sweating abs. I think I blushed slightly. Karen quickly looked away a few moments later, and said, "We just came to tell you…that Cliff's going to be staying,"  
  
My ears perk up. "Really? How come?" I growl to myself. Cliff was a great guy, sure, but this made my already slim chances with Ann grow even smaller.  
  
"I'm helping to restore our grandmother's vineyard!" he proclaimed, proudly.  
  
"Huh, you're…related?" I asked, looking back between Cliff and Karen.  
  
They nod, simultaneously. I redden, being slightly embarrassed. "Ah, I can see it now," I said.  
  
Karen giggled, and I blushed again. Cliff grinned cockily, and Ann hung on his shoulders. She may have been born in mid-summer, but I could tell the heat was getting to her.  
  
No use working anymore today in this heat, I decide, and invite them all in. they gladly accept my offer, and follow me into the house.  
  
When they were all comfortably sitting around the table, I pulled some cold wine and lemonade out of the refrigerator, and distributed them before quickly putting a fresh shirt on.  
  
I sat next to Karen, and I listened intently to them telling me their plans. I offer to help. It was the least I could do. Besides, it would make Ann and Karen happy. I mentally slap myself. Gah, I really was turning into the ladies man… 


	9. Feelings Unearthed Feelings Buried

Ann and me stayed up late last night, talking about everything that came to mind. We didn't have as much time to spend together nowadays, so of course, we wanted to make the most of it.  
  
In the morning, we got up before the rest of my family, and Kai. To our delight, Cliff was already sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
I made us a quick breakfast, and we hurried out of the house so we wouldn't have to deal with everyone so early.  
  
Ann finally convinced me to ask Jack, so us three walked over to his Ranch. When we got there, we could see his faint figure in the distance, working hard. "Hello!" Ann shouted.  
  
Jack looked up, startled at first, but then he smiled. More at Ann I think, than the rest of us. I remember what Ann told me, and felt like sighing.  
  
As he got closer, I became well aware he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed, I think, and when he finally made it all the way over, I felt my eyes being drawn to his hard looking abs. He was sweating a lot, and was very physically attractive.  
  
Mentally slapping myself (What the heck was I thinking?!), I peeled my eyes away, blushing slightly. I think Jack saw, because he briefly made eye contact with me, before blushing, and looking away, then down at himself.  
  
"Come on in," he invited us, and we stepped up onto his porch, and into his house.  
  
He walked into what I presumed was the kitchen, and brought some wine and lemonade out. Sitting it down on the table, he walked into what I think was his bedroom.  
  
I was relieved when he came back out with a shirt on. Unfortunately, it was tight, and I could see through part of it.  
  
What was I, falling for this guy I barely knew? Shaking my head, I picked up a glass of wine, and began to sip it slowly.  
  
Being the loudmouth my friend is, she already was in the middle of telling Jack about our project. I felt like rolling my eyes. This was a bad idea; it seemed like Ann was almost begging for his help.  
  
What disgusted me was that he'd probably say yes, just to get a better impression on Ann. But, after hearing us out, and agreeing to help, it was me he flashed his grin at, his smile reaching all the way to his warm, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
My stomach felt funny. Damn it! I swore to myself. It seemed like I was developing a crush on Jack. Couldn't stop it if I tried, so I just shoved thoughts of that out of my head for now.  
  
"Great…that's really nice of you!" I told him.  
  
Jack kept grinning at me. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, it made me feel tingly.  
  
"No problem!" he chuckled, and finally looked away from me. Gah, now that he wasn't looking at me, I hoped his eyes to drift back towards me. This was weird. Shaking my head, I thought about other things.  
  
Ann smiled at him warmly, then hugged Cliff. Cliff reddened, and I was glad to see I wasn't the only embarrassed one.  
  
Ann looked sly, suddenly, and could tell she was planning something. That little gleam in her eyes clearly shouted out revenge. I groaned. What was I in for?  
  
"I have to get back to work," Ann said suddenly. "And Cliff promised he'd help…sorry, Karen, but it looks like you'll have to make up Jack's schedule yourself…"  
  
With that, Ann jumped up. Grabbing Cliff's arm, she lugged him out after bidding us goodbye.  
  
I glared after her suspiciously. I guess Jack saw my face, because he burst out laughing. "I get the feeling…" he began quietly. "We're being set up,"  
  
I nodded, silently. I try to smile as he says, "Hate to disappoint them…"  
  
I couldn't bring myself to say anymore on the subject, so I finally said, "What makes you like Ann so much when's she obviously smitten with Cliff?"  
  
Jack gaped at me. "How…how did you know?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Captain obvious," I muttered under my breath. I felt like smirking a little. I was getting too much out of his disappointment for Ann, it seemed. "You couldn't male things more clear, if you came right out an told her…but Cliff has saved you that liberty…" I stop when I realize my mistake.  
  
"He what?!" Jack furiously bellowed.  
  
I hung my head. "It was an accident, Jack," I said, softly, trying to get him to calm down. No such luck.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" he shouted. He started towards the door. I had no choice. Sighing, and taking a deep breath, I ran after him, and launched myself at him.  
  
I apparently had good aim, because as I had hoped I tackled him down to the ground, preventing him from going to maul Cliff.  
  
The bad part of this situation was that I now laid sprawled across Jack's back. I quickly rolled off, and he turned to face me, with wide eyes, and rigid breath. "What was that for?" he wheezed, still feeling the effects of having me on top of him.  
  
I scowled angrily at him. "You buffoon!" I cried, my eyes flashing dangerously. "It was an accident! You think I'm going to just stand here while you go tear my cousin limb to limb?"  
  
He looked sheepish. "I…I'm sorry," he stuttered.  
  
Shooting him a venomous look, I spat, "You better be!"  
  
He stood up, and brushed himself off. Then, he offered his hand to me. I stared at it a moment, seemingly not realizing what he wanted.  
  
Finally, I grab it, and hoist myself up with a little help from him. "I'm really sorry," he said, looking at me funny. When I didn't say anything, he went on, "I guess I took things a little too far…"  
  
I looked away, still not saying anything. When he spoke next, his voice almost sounded pleading. "I just…I just…loved her, please forgive me!"  
  
I whirled around, with an amused look on my face. Then, my expression turned curious. "Loved…not love?" I asked, curiously.  
  
He nodded. "She's not worth it, I guess. I was acting childish, it'll ruin my friendship with her and Cliff if I keep acting like this. Please forgive me, and my childish actions," he begged, one last time.  
  
I gave him a wary look. "I forgave you…the first time you asked," I told him quietly. "Your actions weren't that childish," I added. "You were just…in love…"  
  
Jack flashed me another bright grin. He even hugged me for a second. When he let go, I was very red, but I don't think the now bubbly Jack noticed, or if he did, he chose not to mention it, which was a wise decision on his part.  
  
"Just to show there's no hard feelings," he began, anxiously. "I'd be honored if you, Ann, and Cliff joined me for dinner tonight…"  
  
My eyes widened with surprise. "O…Ok," I agreed. "You'll have to ask the two of them, though,"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yah, I know," he told me.  
  
I looked at my watch, and said, "Well, Jack, guess I better get going,"  
  
He nodded, and held the door open for me. "Yah…I'll see you tonight at 7:30, then?"  
  
I nodded, before smiling at him slightly, and turning to walk away. 


	10. Ann and Cliff's Evil Plan Preperations

At first I didn't know why Ann was dragging me out of Jack's house. Pulling me along, she, or should I say, we, broke out into a run. Finally we stopped when we reached the crossroads.  
  
"What's the deal?" I asked.  
  
"Don't you see?" she asked, like I was the stupidest person in the world. "Karen…and…Jack…make such a perfect couple!" she finished with a squeal.  
  
I nearly fell over. "So all this is, is some big setup?" I asked, amazed at her craftiness.  
  
She shook her head. "No, we could really use Jack's help." She started. She then proceeded to confide in me her worries about Karen.  
  
I listened intently, and when all was said and done, thoroughly agreed with her. "The missing piece of the puzzle," I mused, quoting her. "You just might be right…but you have other reasons, don't you?"  
  
She reddened slightly. "Just like you to ask," she laughed nervously. "I was also hoping to uhh, 'drop' Jack so you might say, this would be beneficial to me too…"  
  
Our talking was cut short, because Karen breezily brushed by us, shooting dart looks at Ann.  
  
When Karen was out of sight, I turned questionably to Ann. "Looks like your perfect plan has it's flaws," I commented.  
  
Ann sighed. "I wonder what went wrong…"  
  
She didn't have much time to wonder, because Jack came walking out. I thought he was chasing Karen, for a moment, but he looked around, and saw us, and immediately headed over.  
  
"Hey, you guys are just who I was hoping to bump into!" he said, cheerfully.  
  
It was now Ann's turn to look confused, at me. If he and Karen got into an argument, or something, wouldn't he be upset or something?  
  
"I just got done inviting Miss Karen to dinner. We were hoping you'd come, too?"  
  
Ann shrugged. So it appeared Karen was just angry at Ann for dumping her there. "I'd love to," Jack, Ann began sweetly. She then looked at me hastily, hinting she didn't have a good enough excuse to refuse him.  
  
"-But we're going out to dinner ourselves," I finished for her. I looked at Jack, expecting him to be angry, at least a little, but he just grinned slaphappily.  
  
"Heh, heh, I see," and he winked at us, causing Ann to blush, and me to stammer. "I'll see you two later then," he said, still grinning. I had no idea what he was so happy about, but if he didn't wipe that grin off his face, I would die of embarrassment.  
  
Turning around, he walked back to his Ranch without so much as casting a glance back towards us. I looked at Ann, but she was clearly as confused as I was.  
  
"About that dinner…" I began, nervously. "Would you join me for an evening meal?"  
  
Ann faltered. "Sure," she finally said, shyly. It was my turn to grin. "But I really better get to work now, or dad might not let me go,"  
  
I nodded, and we said goodbye. Spontaneously, I leaned over, and gave her a quick hug. For some reason, I was treating out friendship, and our quite possibly romance, lighter, and less dramatically, then normal.  
  
I turned on my heels with a determined look on my face. Time to find out what Jack was really up to…  
  
Luckily, he hadn't gone inside yet. He was sitting on his porch, tuning a black guitar with red and silver flames, and wispy smoke.  
  
"What's the deal?" I asked, for the second time in less than fifteen minutes. He looked up, not really surprised to see me.  
  
"I really was just inviting you two to dinner along with Miss Karen as sort of a peace offering," he said innocently.  
  
"Peace offering?" I repeated, confused.  
  
"I…I stopped with the Ann deal," he told me. "I still love her," he admitted. "I always will, but…just not in that way…" he trailed off.  
  
"I…I see," I said, thinking. My face hardened. "You…you're not just saying this because you might have a slight crush on my cousin, are you?" I asked, with narrowed eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "I do like your cousin a little, but still not enough in that way for me to come forward with it. And no, I'm not just dropping Ann, and moving on to something 'better'. I just think…that…you and her would do better as a couple,"  
  
My jaw dropped open. "Me, and…Ann?" I squeaked, pretending it was preposterous, even though I had just asked Ann to dinner, and hugged her, a little while ago.  
  
Jack looked worried suddenly. "You don't think…that Karen will think I'm lying, do you?" he asked, anxiously.  
  
"She might think it suspicious," I admitted. "I can write you a formal declination though," I grinned. Jack smirked, thinking I was joking.  
  
But I actually pulled out a small pad of paper, and a charcoaled pencil, and scribbled, 'I, and Miss Ann Green will be unable to attend the so generously offered dinner, as we are going out for one of our own. In regret of our unavailability, we'd like to offer to take you all out at a later time. Cliff'  
  
I handed it to Jack with a wide smile. Taking it into one gloved hand, his eyes scanned it, reading. "You sure got a way with words, Cliffie," he laughed. "Never expected an old wanderer like you to have such talents," he joked.  
  
I smiled back. "I try!" I called over my shoulder, leaving, then heading up to the mountains to pass the time. 


	11. Dinner is Served

A/N: ACK! I'm doing more and more of these evil author notes v.v; I swear, I used to claim I'd never do one of these…  
  
Anywho, I'm sorry for this taking so long. It's been on my drive for quite awhile, I'm afraid I just got a little lazy, and also a lot of things are going on in my life right now. I promise more chappies soon though! Again, Gomen! Now please enjoy! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe she has actually said yes! Too bad Ann and Cliff wouldn't be able to join us…But I suppose I could get to know her better this way.  
  
After my little talk with Cliff, I did some more work; really, just a bunch of little things. At around two, I strolled back to my little shack, whistling.  
  
I quickly got a shower, and dressed in different clothes, but not the ones I planned on wearing tonight. I then proceeded to tidy up the place as much as I could manage.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, I scowled darkly at the list of recipes hanging from my wall. I shook my head, and moaned. What had I gotten myself into? I needed some help, and fast!  
  
Racking my brain, I came up with a list of names that might be able to help me: Elli, Jeff, the Midwife? I began listing them to myself with furrowed brows. I snorted at the last one. Let me tell you, I tasted her cooking at grandpa's funeral…and…well, umm…no comment.  
  
Finally, I decided on Elli. We had been really good friends for the longest of times, and she was a really good cook. Jeff was only good at baking, I think. So, I promptly raced over the he bakery.  
  
I explained my plight to Elli, and she just smiled knowingly. "So will you help?" I finished, out of breath.  
  
Smiling warmly again, she nodded. "Of course!" she giggled. "I'll bring a good meal over for the both of you at five,"  
  
I smiled back, very much relieved. "I'll pay you then," I told her.  
  
She shook her need. "Oh, no need, Jack," she said, and when I tried to argue, she told me that she wouldn't make anything at all if I wouldn't accept it on the house.  
  
Finally, I gave up with a grin. "Alright," I said, and gave her a quick hug. Then, I walked out, and bumped into Kai, knocking him down by accident.  
  
He sat there on the ground a moment, and when I offered my hand down in apology, he just swatted it away, and got up himself. Looking me up and down menacingly, he sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told him curtly, not really feeling like talking to him all of the sudden. I attempted to walk away, but he moved in front of me, still glowering.  
  
"What's your problem," I snarled, now angry, molding by hands into fists.  
  
His face went furious, and suddenly, he just exploded, "You're all cozy with Ann one minute, and I begin to maybe see a chance with Karen. Then you have to act like Mr. Playboy, and get her going for you too!"  
  
I stared at him, actually feeling genuinely sorry for him. "Kai," I began calmly. "I'm not trying to steal Karen from you. I merely invited her to dinner with me, Cliff, and Ann,"  
  
His face lightened up, considerably. "Really?" he squeaked ecstatically. It was all I could do to keep from rolling my eyes. When I nodded, he looked even happier. "Thanks a bunch! See you later, buddy!" he called, and ran away.  
  
Ok, now that he was gone, I rolled by eyes, and burst out laughing. "What a complete loser!" I crowed to myself as I headed back to my farm.  
  
Still snickering, I set my table, then watched TV. Hearing a knock on my door, I turned it off, and opened it, to find Elli, as I had expected. I glanced at my watch. Damn, five o' clock on the dot! Did she have a built in timer? I snickered to myself.  
  
Elli gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything about it. However, she did say, "Hello! I made something really good!"  
  
I thanked her warmly, and after chatting a bit, she left. I held the humongous tray, and as I walked slowly back to the kitchen, fearful that I'd drop it. I made it, with nothing more than a few wobbles.  
  
Setting it out, and arranging it quite nicely took til about five thirty, if you factored in mine and Elli's talk. I was getting nervous by now. What if I said something stupid, and sounded like a loser, like Kai? So, to put it truthfully, I paced around the house fretfully til I heard a knock on the door once again.  
  
I jumped in the air, startled. Bolting to the door, I flung it open, to be face to face with Karen. "Hi!" she greeted me cheerfully.  
  
"Hello…!" I stammered.  
  
She peered past me. "Where's Cliff and Ann?" she inquired curiously.  
  
I fumbled around in my pocket, and fished out that weird note Cliff has written. Shoving it into her hands, I coughed, and attempted to smile. "Cliff asked Ann out to dinner," I explained for the note.  
  
"Oh…" Karen said, quietly. Now she seemed just as nervous as I. "So…"  
  
"So," I repeated lamely, and shrugged. The food's tantalizing smell hinted at me, and I said brightly, "Let's go eat, then!"  
  
Karen nodded, with a slight smile. "Ok,"  
  
So I led her back, and helped her into her seat. I then proceeded to serve her, then myself. Sitting across from her, I took a bite after she did.  
  
"This is really good," she told me warmly.  
  
"You think so?" I laughed. I couldn't lie, so I informed her, "Elli made it,"  
  
To my surprise, Karen didn't seem to be surprised herself at all. "Thought so," she told me simply, accompanied by a smile.  
  
We didn't talk too much during dinner, something I was slightly disappointed about. However, we had quite a nice conversation afterwards, in which we grew to be close friends… 


	12. Flashbacks

A/N: If you haven't figured it out, I am indeed a insane person trying [very] unsuccessfully to keep up the false pretense that I am normal. "You laugh because I'm different; I laugh because you are normal," –Anonymous.  
  
I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile. I believe there is no need to at all [HELLO! This is a FAN site. That in itself should clue you off…] But I put up with one disclaimer at the beginning of every story. But due to some so- called-anonymous insults, I will state again: I do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume, NOA, ect. This is purely a fan fiction.  
  
Oh yah, you can thank my mouse for lack of new chapters…-_- sounds cheap, but it's a plausible excuse. Vi couldn't move it up or down…Via the windows button, the arrows key, and the ever so important tabs button, I was able to work on the story, just not upload it. BUT HERE MY NEW MOUSE COMES TO SAVE THE DAY!  
  
Oh yah, I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys! I got my infraction[s] because of my Ask Ann 'story', and my A.A.A.O [Ask an Annoying Owl] 'story'. I guess they're removing all of those interactive columns. However, I will have a section for that in my website, so the results will me quicker, and ff.net can never bother me for it again! Mwahahaha! NOW ONTO THE STORY! [Yes, this will be another 'mini' chapter…]  
  
Groaning, I slapped a bug off of my face without even bothering to open my eyes. My head throbbed fiercely. It actually felt like my brain was bouncing around inside of my skull.  
  
I had an awesome time with Ann last night, but I'm afraid that under pressure, I drank a little too much, even for my standards.  
  
Other than having to deal with my extreme hangover, I could look back on last night's events with a huge grin. One part in particular though was still making me wonder…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ann looked at Cliff with a soft smile. "This is nice…" she murmured.  
  
Cliff nodded, blushing slightly. "Indeed," he stammered. Then gathering up his courage, he leaned over, and kissed Ann on the cheek.  
  
Not expecting it, she flushed a deep crimson. Cliff looked away, even more embarrassed.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Cliff asked finally.  
  
Ann nodded, and attempted to smile again. "Sure," she said, semi- cheerfully.  
  
They walked along the cobblestone in silence. Ann spoke up after awhile, and even though she was talking fairly quiet, her voice seemed to ring out like gong. "What's it like, traveling all about, I mean," she inquired curiously.  
  
"It sucks," Cliff admitted. "You're all by yourself, freezing to death at night, often going without eating for days, and all,"  
  
"Oh…" said Ann, seeming thoughtfully disappointed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh…! Oh, no reason!" Ann said loudly, as she began to walk faster…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
At the time, I had just shrugged it off as an innocent question. But now…Thinking back what Ann has said even earlier that night…  
  
b*Flashback*/b  
  
"My father is such a nazi!" Ann scowled. "He won't let me do ANYTHING I want, and my brother just…ugh…" she trailed off, frustrated. "Some day, I'm just going to leave them all!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"No!" I growled, sitting up swiftly despite my migrane. "She wouldn't even think about it, would she?" 


	13. Nighttime Visitors

A/N: You know, you people are lucky…¬.¬ If you really wanted more, that is. I was so caught up in my Final Fantasy X story, and my new Harvest Moon story, I kind of…temporarily of course, abandoned this fic. But here it is peoples! A brand new and spankinishisly great chapter ^-^;  
  
Note: I know A LOT of people read and enjoyed my 'Ask Ann' fic. Like I think I mentioned in a previously uploaded chapter, it was taken down, due to the fact that 'questions and answers' fics are no longer allowed. Due to it, and A.A.A.O. - Ask an Annoying Owl's huge popularity, I will be bringing it back, on my website…  
  
[^.~ I know I already mentioned the above, but out of, 'I'm the author and I can do what I want's sake', I did it again.]  
  
It was late at night, and I was lying in my bed, thinking for all my brain was worth. Sometimes, I even thought about nothing, really. Just anything to keep my mind pre-occupied, so I wouldn't have to lay here bored, since I couldn't fall asleep. And sometimes, thinking helped anyway.  
  
Sitting up groggily, I peered out into the darkness, squinting at my alarm clock's bright red numbers. 1: 06, I sighed.  
  
Hearing a knock on my door, I stumbled out of bed, I hesitated before answering the door. After all, who would come knocking THIS late?  
  
So I flung it open, and there was…? I couldn't know for sure at first, to tell you the truth. Then, the person finally came into focus. It was…Cliff?  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked, clearly confused.  
  
He was apparently out of breath; I guess he ran the whole way here. "I…Ann…Ugh," he finished, clutching his head in what appeared to be pain.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shook him gently and briefly. The crisp night air still flowing in from the half open door had thankfully aroused my senses, and I could think straight. "Calm down, buddy, then try it again," I instructed him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and a paced step or two, he gazed deeply into my eyes. I could tell they were filled with worry and concern. "Earlier tonight, Ann asked me some questions. About…Being a wanderer. And, she had mentioned even prior to that, that one day…She was going to show her father…"  
  
My eyes widened. "You think she's going to run away? Tonight?"  
  
Cliff solemly nodded, "Yah-" he started, but got cut off by another figure hastily entering the door.  
  
Sighing, I slapped my forehead. Walking fast towards the door, I shut it. I then rounded on my nightstand, and flicked on the light.  
  
We all closed our eyes and blinked a few times til we regained our vision. Blinking one last time, I looked up, at the other figure, who was now fully viewable.  
  
It was Karen. She now had her back to me, and was quivering and shaking violently. Cliff looked at me, frightened. I knew what he was thinking…What would get Karen, of all people, so upset to be literally sobbing?  
  
I walked closer to her, and slowly laid a leaden hand delicately on her shoulder, as if I was afraid she might break. She winced, and shuddered at my touch, leaving me confused.  
  
Whirling around, she threw herself into my arms, still sobbing hysterically. Oh something was wrong, all right. Definitely wrong.  
  
As I gently guided her to the bed, and sat 'us' down, Cliff hurried over, equally concerned as me. "Karen," I said soothingly, running my hands through her mocha hair. "Please tell me! What's wrong?"  
  
She choked back another sob, and slowly raised her face up to mine. I felt like cringing at the manner in which she did it. It was like a abused dog, gazing up into the eyes of another…beating…  
  
I saw it almost immediately. How could I not have? On her left cheek was a big, swollen bruise. I closed my eyes; her pain seemed to course through my own being. "K..K…" she started, stammering.  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Who did this to you?" I demanded as gently as I could, though I had a rotten awful feeling in my stomach that I already knew.  
  
"K…Ka…Kai!" she finally managed, before bursting into sobs again. But, she continued on talking. "He came home, obviously drunk. And when he found I was with you…He went into a drunken rage, and stayed in my room till I came home…And then…And then…"  
  
I didn't want to know the rest of it, Looking down, I leaned forwards, and softly kissed Karen's forehead. I placed Karen into Cliff's arms, and silently stood up. Oh, yes, I was going to make Kai pay…  
  
He was the straw that broke the camel's back… 


	14. Mutilation out of Sight

A/N: OOH! I KNOW, THE AWFUL SUSPENSE OF A CLIFFHANNGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! .; Eh heh…Anywho, you don't have too much of a cliffie, 'cuz this chapter will most likely have been available by the time you even read the previous one. Now! I shall keep you no longer! On to the story!  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some very harsh language that may not be suitable to some readers, although I'm sure a majority of you don't care, I had to put this in. Also, this chapter may or may not contain detailed violence. It depends on how I'm feeling at the time.  
  
  
  
I stormed across the soft, plush grass outside my home. I stormed down the dusty dirt path. I mowed past everything in my way. Oh yes, I thought crazily, a sadistic gleam in my eye. Kai was going to pay up his due fees, and it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Clenching and unclenching my fists in anticipation of connecting them with Kai's body til they turned raw, I stood outside the Vineyard's entrance gate.  
  
No one did this to anyone when I was around. I don't care if the bastard was fucking drunk or not. I wouldn't put it past that ass not to do it while sober.  
  
I moved around to the side of the house. It was apparent Karen's parents, Sasha and Gotz, were not home. The better it was for me, then, I snickered to myself.  
  
A single window was open, light still pouring out of it. It was Karen's, as I recalled. Looking around me, I snatched a grapevine trellice, and propped it against the house. It wasn't tall enough, but a few tree branches from a higher-up tree would aid me.  
  
Cautiously sticking one foot after another onto the trellice's slots, I pulled myself upwards. Reaching out a wavering hand, I grabbed onto a thick branch. Keeping myself in this position long enough to rotate my body was having it's toll on my knuckles.  
  
Finally, I was able to thrust myself upwards, and lift my leg over the branch, straddling it. Getting into a frog like position, I held onto another branch to steady myself. Then standing up as high as I could without my head getting bumped, or having it stick out of the foliage, I turned so I was just a jump away from entering the house.  
  
Crouching slightly again, I readied myself. And then, I took a leap. My fingers snagged the windowsill, and I inwardly cursed myself for having my body slam against the wall, creating a thumping noise, which was most likely audible inside.  
  
Shit, my knuckles were blood red now, and my grip was starting to weaken. I had to get up there fast, before I fell, and most likely broke my neck.  
  
Maneuvering quickly, I literally walked up the wall. Slipping into the window, I sighed in relief. The hard part was done.  
  
For a moment, I had a huge rush of adrenaline. I was like a mighty hunter, stalking the weak prey. Pausing a few moments longer, I caught my breath. I froze as I heard noise in a nearby room. Now was my time…  
  
Creeping quietly across the threaded carpet, I opened the door, and slipped out into the hall. Slinking down the hallway, I stopped outside Kai's room. This was it, I crowed inwardly. I felt another rush of adrenaline as I burst in.  
  
Kai was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what hit him. I grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up. Even through his out- of-it view on the world right now, I could sense it. Yes, I could literally sense his fear.  
  
"You know what?" I sneered, all precaution, and sense gone. "I think you owe me a few things!"  
  
Changing my grip on him so I was only holding him up with one hand, and choking him while at it, I reeled back my free hand, and slammed my balled fist into his face as hard as I could.  
  
No scream came out. Just deadly silence as blood trickled out of his nose, and down his face, dripping onto my shoe. "That was for Karen,"  
  
Grabbing him like a sack of potatoes, I took comfort in my newly found strength. I tossed him in the air as high as I could, which ended up to be slightly higher then my waist, and I held my knee upwards, waiting for him to fall on it.  
  
As he squealed in pain as his stomach got rammed into my knee, I bounced him up and down a few times, then finally allowing him to fall on the floor.  
  
Standing over him, I raised my foot. My senses had been lost before. Now my entire sanity nearly was. I slowly lowered my foot down onto his neck. Pressing down, hardly at all at first, I slowly and painfully magnified the intensity of his torture.  
  
After a few futile screams, I stopped, and blinked. I was acting like a mad man…I glanced down, and saw a now nearly unconscious Kai. My blood ran cold. I did this?!  
  
Wide eyed, I stumbled out of his room, and into the hallway. Running down stairs as fast as I could, I lost my sense of direction as I ran out into the night. Running, and running, without stopping, I think I lost myself in the grape fields.  
  
Wherever I was, didn't matter. I dropped to my knees, and passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I was feeling vengeful, can't you tell? The scary part was…This was the easiest chapter I've ever written. It just seemed to flow to me naturally. ::shudders:: And I seriously don't know why. 


	15. Contempulating Suicide

Ugh…I groaned, and opened my eyes. I was disoriented at first. I found myself in midst of a row of grapes. Glancing down, I caught sight of my bruised and bloody knuckles, and clothing. It was then I remembered. Everything came seeping back, horribly slow.  
  
I couldn't believe I…I did that. No matter what Kai had done…That shouldn't have been my course of action. My blood ran cold again. What if I had killed him?! What would Karen think of me then…? A cruel, cold-hearted beast.  
  
I knew for sure I didn't do it just for her. A large majority rested on that, I knew, but, it was something more. I started remembering…everything.  
  
When I came on my monthly visits to Flowerbud when I was just a child, there had been one local boy who was really nice and fun. He became my best friend. We told each other everything, and could barely be separated.  
  
But then, one day, he changed. He started growing, cold, aloof, and almost…evil. I remember it clearly now. We were up playing in the mountain, with my then puppy, Koro.  
  
We had been play fighting, fooling around. But then, it got serious. He kicked at Koro, and when I confronted him, he'd just laughed, and then did likewise to me…Back then, he was the better fighter…  
  
And like I said, I remembered. Every single stinging punch, painful kick, cruel word…Somehow, subconsciously, I had remembered this before…When I had been beating the living dog shit out of him.  
  
I didn't feel AS bad, but I still felt awful. My stomach knotted up, and I clutched it in pain. Dead, or not, revenge, or not, deserving it, or not, I knew I had committed a terrible sin.  
  
Everyone was going to hate me. Think of me as some beast, killing without a conscience. My time here was up. I did ok as a farmer, I suppose, but then I spun too high of a number in the game of life.  
  
I was going to go home, apologize for all I was worth, and then, just leave…this world. No apologies could make up for what I did, though. I may not have killed him, but I might as well have. I may not have seemed to do much, but the intensity of what I did…  
  
Yes. My choice was the right thing. It was the only way…The only way to purge myself of this. I knew that Kai, being as drunk as he was, would have little or no memory of what had actually taken place, let alone his attacker's face.  
  
I couldn't live with it, though. Even though I knew I was going to get away with it, I wouldn't be able to live, day by day, as if nothing had happened. To hell, I was going. I was going to rot and burn in hell, with the stench of charred flesh all around me, detonating me.  
  
I slowly stood up, and looked around. It was still pretty early in the morning. Mayhap Sasha and Gotz hadn't seen Kai yet. Maybe I wouldn't be seen leaving. I stood still on my wobbly legs for a few moments, and then ran, like the little coward I was.  
  
When I arrived home, at the Nexus farm, I leaned heavily on the wall of my house, gathering up my strength, and my courage.  
  
And then, I opened the door, and walked through the threshold of my own house; a condemned man. Red-eyed Cliff was the only one to greet me.  
  
Karen was tucked under the covers of my bed, sleeping restlessly. Cliff glanced at her. He then looked back up at me. His eyes seemed to bore into my very soul, as if he knew what happened. He probably very well did. I know I looked like crap.  
  
Karen stirred, and sat up in bed. I walked across the room, to sit by her. She looked at me, with glazed over and confused eyes.  
  
"I…I'm sorry," I croaked hoarsely. "For what I did, everything,"  
  
"What?" Karen asked in a cracked voice. "What did you do?"  
  
"I…I went…And…And I beat Kai to a pummel. For…for everything,"  
  
Karen's eyes widened in shock. I think she realized for the first time, the dry and cracked blood and dirt on my skin and clothes. "What do you mean…everything?"  
  
So I told her. Told Cliff, too. They said nothing as I was explaining it all. I heard my voice rise shrilly as I continued. And when I finished, I looked down at the floor.  
  
They said nothing, as I expected. "I'm going to go and end my pitiful, disgusting, and worthless life now," I spat with a dark scowl. Standing up, I stalked out the door.  
  
"Oomph!" I exclaimed, as I got knocked to the ground. Karen was on top of me…Again, like she had been just the other day, stopping me from going to confront Cliff.  
  
This time was different, though. Her bruised and injured face simply radiated. It radiated with love. For me? How could she love me after…?  
  
"Jack!" she whispered, bringing her face close to mine. "What you did, though a little unexpected, and perhaps a little harsh…It wasn't…entirely a bad thing, you know,"  
  
I couldn't answer her. I couldn't even manage a half-hearted grunt. My eyes wavered, as I stared up at her. She breathed in deeply, and lowered her lips to mine. And she kissed me.  
  
It was a long, warm and tender, passionate kiss. Unlike anything I'd ever experienced. All her pent up anger and frustration was inserted into it.  
  
Pressing hungrily at my lips, she rolled 'us' onto our sides, and snuggled into me. 


	16. Tying Loose Ends

A/N: Oh, hey, umm.Sheep? Hehe.Glad to see you're back ^-^ You're right about the 'mocha' thing -_- I'll have to think up something else . Mwahahaha.38 reviews ^-^ Please keep them coming, you guys, cuz' although I don't shamelessly beg for them, I thrive off them o. So, Sheep, you're a Final Fantasy fan too? Is that the only game [Tactics] that you like, or are you a fan of the series? Me, hehe, you all probably already noticed, but I'm a big fan of FFX! But I made up for all the time it ever took to pump out those chapters by doing a big mass update in one day. Whew, that took a lot out of me. Oh, and I noticed you didn't particularly care for the view to be in 3rd, Sheep. I couldn't write it in first for some reason, and since it was a mini chapter, I thought what the hey! Now, enough with my babbling, on with the story!  
  
  
  
There, I'd done it, I thought happily as I snuggled into my hero's side. I finally overcame the hard emotional barrier. He'd accepted me, too. I pushed myself slightly away for just a moment, to gaze up into his big, warm, chocolate eyes. I saw many things hidden behind them. Love, compassion, and concern.I also saw a bit of anger, confusion, and guilt. I knew he was still upset about what he did. It was wrong, as much as I hate to admit it.But.It was plausible. Biting my lip, I shuddered, recalling what Kai had done to me. I gasped slightly in surprise as Jack reached out a hand to stroke my cheek. Slowly, and uncomfortably sitting up, he held me in his arms a moment longer. "We should go inside," he whispered into my ear with a motion at the house, his warm and heavy breath trailing down my neck. It felt so good, just to lie here in his arms, but he was right. Nodding, I stood up with a great deal of reluctance. Jack stood up as well, and I followed him as he somberly marched back into the house. None of us had gotten much sleep last night, I knew. Cliff was sprawled out on the floor, zonked out. Smiling, I pulled a blanket off of Jack's bed, and covered his body with it, kneeling down to briefly and lovingly stroke his hair. My cousin was always so good to me. I turned my eyes to Jack. He flashed me a small smile. "Here," he began, softly. "You can sleep in the bed out here, I'll go into the guest room," Nodding, I sat down on his bed as he whisked away to the other bedroom. Pulling the covers tight around me, I flipped off the light before resting my head on his pillow. I tried to fall asleep; for what seemed like eternity. I glanced at the clock. Wow, it had been many hours. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep very easily. Not after this.Resolving it in my mind, I snagged the pillow and the other blanket off the bed. Creeping silently through the house, I found myself in the guest room. The window was cracked open a bit. Oddly enough, no sunlight was penetrating the room, though a nice cool breeze was blowing in and out. My eyes drifted to Jack. He was lying on the bed, sleeping. Though one couldn't call it exactly peaceful, he looked calm enough. The phrase may be over used, and over dramatized, but it was true in this case: Jack looked like an angel asleep. A small smile crept onto my puffed up lips. As quietly as I could, I set the pillow down next to his, and sat down next to him. Leaning back, I lied flat, and pulled the covers over me. Facing him, I stared at Jack for quite a long time, thinking. But I eventually fell into a somewhat deep sleep. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, and for a moment, I didn't even know where I was. Then, it came back. I was in bed with Jack.What?! I swear, I almost screamed. What the hell was I doing in bed with Jack?! I whipped my head up in surprise to find myself face to face with Jack. "I guess I had a night time visitor," he chuckled softly. Mentally sighing in relief, I now remembered why I was there with him. "I couldn't sleep," I stated simply. He nodded understandingly, and started to sit up. I noticed him wince in obvious pain, though he tried to hide it. "I guess I'm a little sore, eh." he smiled weakly. He reached his hand out to me, and I noticed his knuckles. "Jack!" "What?" he asked, blinking, looking kind of stupid. Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I just shook my head. Getting up by myself, I walked around to the other side of the bed. Firmly taking his hand, I held it up to his eyes, so he could see what I was talking about. "Oh yah.Guess I better take care of that, huh." he trailed off. Smirking slightly, I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him on the nose. "You do that," Grinning sheepishly, he walked off towards the bathroom. I glanced at the bed. What the hell, I sighed, and made it swiftly. I walked out into the main room and saw Cliff still asleep. Donning a evil grin, I crouched down, and roughly shook him. "Bloody murder!" he shot right up, and screamed, with wide eyes. Not being able to stop myself, I let loose a small giggle. Blinking a few times, he muttered, "Oh, it's just you," Grinning playfully, I said in mock contempt, "And just what is that supposed to mean, you lazy bum?" Groaning, Cliff got up stiffly, and stretched. "It means," he began with a yawn. "You're a major pain in the ass," "I love you too," I shot back sarcastically. We remained in our positions a few minutes longer, staring each other down, and giving each other the evil eye. Jack came in, and looked at us, obviously bewildered. Cliff and suddenly burst out laughing, making Jack look even more confused. Glancing down self consciously at himself, Jack ran back into the bathroom to check his appearance. This of course, only made Cliff and I laugh harder. Emerging a few moments later, Jack shot us both a glare. Giggling, I walked over to him. "You look fine," I assured him, linking my arms around his neck, and stroking his lower back once or twice. He cheered up considerably, which I found oddly amusing. In any case, after wrapping his arms around my waist, and hugging me tight, a silence fell over our odd threesome. Jack's eyes suddenly widened. "Cliff! Last night.What about Ann? Did you forget?" Cliff's eyes glazed over for a moment. "No, I didn't, Jack," he snapped coolly. "I went to check on her while you were gone." "And.?" "She's fine.now that is," "." "." "I caught her just in time." "I see." Jack murmured thoughtfully.  
  
A/N: Mwah? An unconventional cliffy? [Meaning it doesn't end at the climax, it just.ends .;] Ooh.A first for this story. A almost full two-paged chapter. Doesn't seem very long to some, but then again, I have a lot more chapters than most people.I end it when I feel it needs to be ended.  
  
Mucho Thanks to Square Soft for this chapter. Everyone --( ?_? Shiara: Eh heh ^^;  
  
Well, you see, I wrote this whole chapter while listening to Suteki da ne [Elegant, isn't it?/Isn't it Wonderful?] Hehe, I even got to sing along in my head cuz' I know the English lyrics ^.~ It inspired me, you see.Yes! You must all go out like mindless zombies, and if you don't own Final Fantasy X, buy it and become obsessed [or was it possessed?] like me! And if you do own it, then go play it again, and get the sound track cd, or at least download Suteki da ne, and To Zanarkand!  
  
7/12/02 - Ooh.You also gotta listen to the Otherworld overture. e.e My other latest obsession in the soundtrack. 


	17. Only Dead Fish Go With the Flow

A/N: GRR!! I dunno what happened to the format of the last chapter, but I can NOT fix it, believe me, I have TRIED. ^0^ Bwee! This is gonna be the last 'true' chappie, and also the longest. The next will be the Epilogue! Whew, finally --;; 

"So, Jack," Cliff broke the ice. "What exactly are you going to do when Sasha and Gotz get home?"

"I dunno," Jack stressed, his brow furrowing. "I guess I should just tell them the truth, ya?"

Karen nodded. "It would be for the best," she said quietly. "You have us to back you up, too,"

Cliff nodded at this, and Jack smiled slightly. "You guys are great,"

A loud knock was heard on the door. Jack sauntered over to open it. When he did, he saw it was Ann…Not Kai, as they were all almost halfway expecting.

"Hi, Jack," Ann sniffed sullenly. 

"Ann," Jack said softly, and laid his hands on her shoulder. Looking up, Jack could see her eyes were red from crying. "Please, don't do this to yourself…"

Karen and Cliff hurried over. Leading her inside, Jack pushed her slowly towards Cliff. Cliff readily embraced her, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ann-chan…" he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile a bit.

Karen walked over gracefully, and pushed a few fallen orange strands out of Ann's face. "It's alright…" she murmured. 

Jack stood where he was, feeling more than a little out of place. Cliff seemed to notice this, and walked with Ann back over to him. "Thanks for being such moral support for us all," Ann spoke up.

Jack nodded, and smiled, and said nothing…

~*~

Nervously, I stepped up the vineyard door. Glancing back, I saw Karen, Cliff, and Ann smiling reassuringly at me. A little after the 'reunion' with Ann, all had been explained, and some heated discussion had been going on. 

But now, it was decided. I would for sure tell Sasha and Gotz the whole uncut truth. Reaching my hand up, I rapped on the door with a few loud and crisp knocks.

After waiting a few moments in awkward silence, I could hear noise inside, and finally the door opened. "Hello, sir," I greeted Gotz calmly. 

He gave me a funny look, and then glanced behind me. "What's going on, kid?" he asked gruffly. 

"We…I need to talk to you…And your wife,"

Gotz looked perplexed for a second, and then nodded. Swinging the door wider, he allowed Cliff, Ann, and I to walk past him. He stopped Karen, trying to get an explanation, but she said nothing, and just brushed by.

Motioning for us to sit down on the comfortable living room couches, he called out, "Sasha!"

"Yes, dear?" came the musical reply.

"Come down here! Something's going on!"

Small footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and the young woman appeared. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, seeing all the people. "I was just tending to Kai…"

"Yah, it appears somebody broke in here or something, and beat the living shit out of Kai,"

I stirred uncomfortably, and out of the corner of my eye saw the rest of them doing so as well. "Err…Sir?"

"Speak up, boy," Gotz grunted. 

"That's kind of…What we came to talk to you about…"

"Eh?" Gotz and Sasha said in unison. I had their full attention; there was no turning back now. 

"So, now…" I began, extremely nervous once again. "You have to promise that no matter what I say you don't burst out shouting and everything, ok? Just keep it inside til the end, til you hear the full story…"

Gotz and Sasha exchanged glances, but nodded after a minute.

Taking a deep breath, I began to tell them everything. "From the time when we were just children, Kai and I have known one another. We were friends for awhile, but then something happened. I don't really want to go into details about that though…Anyway, ever since I arrived, he's been a real ass hole. I didn't know why at first, but then it became clear he was in love with Karen and thought I was trying to steal her away from him, or some crap like that. But then, two nights ago, Karen came running to my house, crying. It turns out Kai had approached her in her room. When he found that she didn't return his feelings; that she was in love with me, he got pissed off. He was already drunk, so the rage took him over easily. He…He beat her…" I was stammering at this point, it was kind of hard to just…say it…

Taking another breath, I continued, "Everything just overwhelmed me. Childhood memories, the fact that he dared to lay a hand on Karen…Just total insanity. So I came…And stealthily got into your house, and just attacked him…He deserved it too…And though I know it was wrong to act so rashly, I don't regret it, not one bit," I finished, suddenly feeling confident.

Gotz and Sasha were wide eyed by now. Glancing down at the rag she had apparently been wiping Kai's face down with, Sasha dropped it.

"Is…Is this true?" Gotz asked Karen incredulously. When she nodded in confirmation, Gotz's face went beet red, and he clenched, and unclenched his fists several times. He stood up, and started for the stairs. Standing up, Sasha placed a firm hand on her husband's shoulder. 

"I think he's suffered enough dear," she said quietly. 

"Not enough for me," Gotz grumbled, but sat back down. 

"So…?" I squeaked.

"So what, kid?"

"Aren't you mad?"

"At Kai, yes; You, no…"

"Oh…"

"Why, do you want me to be mad at you or something?" Gotz snorted.

"No! I just thought…That you wouldn't believe me…Or wouldn't…care…"

"Eh?" Gotz asked in disbelief. "You thought I wouldn't care what that creep did to my daughter?"

"Well….Uh…"

"Hmph…" 

"What are you going to do, Uncle?" Cliff asked brightly. 

"Well, first I'm gonna give that punk a stern talking to…" Gotz began, and then sighed. 

~*~

"So…Karen?" Jack asked idly, swinging his legs over the pier.

"Yes?" inquired Karen, coming out of her thoughts. 

"You really want to leave still? For the city I mean?"

"I dunno," Karen sighed. "I think I could do more there…Live a more fulfilled life, but there are things I'd have to trade off…"

"You should go…" Jack muttered sullenly. 

"What?" Karen said, turning to look at him in disbelief. "Are you trying to drive me away?"

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed. "That's the last thing I want, and you know it! But…There's nothing here for you…"

"There's you…" Karen muttered inaudibly. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," she scowled, and stood up. "I'll see you later…" she stalked off at a near jog, across the sandy beach.

Jack twisted around to watch her go in with a confused sigh…

~*~

"But, Ann! He practically told me to just leave!" I spouted.

"…Did it occur to you he's thinking about your best interest?"

"…Yah, but still, you know what I mean…" I grumbled.

Ann snickered softly. "What, do you want to not leave now?"

"Kind of, yes," I admitted begrudgingly, thoroughly surprising Ann.

"You've grown up…" Ann said quietly.

"Look who's talking…!" 

Ann smirked again, but said nothing.

"So you don't think…?"

"No!" Ann exclaimed, exasperated. Sighing, she added, "Though he may not exactly be thrilled with the idea of you leaving, he realizes, unlike most men, he doesn't own you. He wants to set you free…"

"I'm not a bird…I don't live in a cage…"

"Then go tell him…"

"What?" I asked, stupidly. 

"You heard me…"

Nodding, I silently thanked Ann, and stumbled off. Jack wasn't at his ranch, as I discovered, and apparently no one in town had seen him all day. Furrowing my brow, I headed to beach. 

After a lot more searching, I finally found him. He was on top of a jagged cliff, sprawled outside the entrance to a small grotto covered with seaweed, and other marine plant-life. Silently approaching him, I knelt down beside him, and touched his forehead. His eyes snapping open in surprise, he glanced at me with a look of happiness at first, but then they dulled over. "Oh…Hi…Karen…"

"Hiya," I greeted him. My face turned serious. 

"Come to say your good-byes?" he sneered coldly.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"Yah, well, a guy can change his mind," Jack grumbled. 

Quirking a brow, I murred with a wink, "Really, now?"

"Yes…" he said gruffly, and sat up. "What do you care, anyway? You'll be leaving soon…" he finished with a despondent sigh. 

"Don't put words in my mouth, Jack," I snapped, a bit miffed. "For your information, I am not leaving. Even if I was planning on leaving, I wouldn't now. I'm going to stay on this God forsaken island and make your life living hell!"

"Is that a promise?" Jack smirked, a trace of malice still on his face. "I thought you wanted to go out, get in the flow of things, make a life for yourself?"

"Only dead fish go with the flow…"

"Only dead fish go with the flow?" Jack repeated, raising his brow, surpressing a chuckle.

"Yes," I responded stiffly, pouting a bit.

"Hehe, that's an interesting take," Jack allowed himself to grin cheekily, clearly amused, his bitterness washed away like the tide that had been lapping on the shores far down below us.

I smiled wanly. "Thought you'd think so,"

"So, err…" Jack sweatdropped a bit, scratching the back of his head innocently. "Now what…?"

I turned away, stepping to the edge of the cliff, literally inches away from a horrible death, if I were to slip, that is. Not caring, I sat down, dangling my legs of the edge. Putting my arms behind me, I leaned back, gazing heavenwards, closing my eyes, after glancing quickly at Jack's brown orbs. The breeze rustled past then, and a delicate smile alighted on my face. Letting my hair get tussled, I whispered to myself, "It's nice…"

I heard a scrapping noise, and briefly looked over. Jack had plopped down next to me, and done much the same. "Mmhmm," he murred quietly, flashing me a melt-worthy smile.

Returning it, I reached up briefly, and brushed my platinum blond bangs out of my face. "So what now…?"

"I dunno," he returned, rather shyly. "I'd like to…" he trailed off abruptly.

"Like to what?" I pressed.

"I don't know…if you think it's too soon or not…But…I'd like to ask you…to marry me…" he looked at me earnestly as he turned me around to face him eyes shining.

Blushing furiously, I shook my head, barely at first, then a bit more vigorously. "Yes, I will," I tried to keep a mellow composure, but I just couldn't hide my surprise, and joy. He slipped a small gold band around my ring finger. 

Then he laughed. Long, and hard. I don't believe I've ever seen someone so happy. He leaned forwards, and grabbed me, holding me tightly to his chest. Smiling, I melted in his arms, and let him scoop me up onto his lap. We stayed there, for hours. Just wasting the day away in our own little world. Our little world in which we would be trapped in forever, without a care…


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Have no fear, Ann and Cliff action is here .;; Welcome back, Sheep. I'd like to thank you for faithfully reviewing every chapter. Your feedback is much appreciated. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been working on my novel, as well as two other stories, Harvest Moon: A Different Story, and Children of the Harvest. If anyone has time, go check em' out please! ^_^

…And leave a review ;.;…I'm afraid I've been spoiled, and the amount of reviews I've received for each [8 for both at the time of writing this] isn't satisfying me u.u;

I won't keep you from enjoying the epilogue anymore. I'll have another brief word at the bottom. Til then, happy reading, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this!

Shocked. Stunned. Amazed. Wow…

I mean, I knew Karen and Jack had this serious thing going on and everything…But…Yah, I guess I am kind of naïve. Now that I think about it, it's not really that strange.

No stranger than what I'm going to do, at least. Jack may think I'm trying to one-up him, but I don't give a flying fuck. I'm going to propose to Ann today, and I'll be damned if anyone tries to stop me. 

I look back on the past with an ironic sort of chagrin. Three months ago I had been wondering where my next meal would be coming from. Now, the biggest worry I had was what ring to buy Ann. Err, that and the fact that she might say no…I don't think she will; I'm trying to remain positive here!

My attitude is totally different from a few months ago too. A while back I was trying to shun relationships of any kind; now I was looking for opportunities to start new ones.

Friendship…A wonderful word that is…It just brings a smile to my face, and fills me with this warm tingly feel. To know that there _is_ hope for this sorry little world of ours.

Anyhow, enough of that. Time for serious business…

I hurried into town, my gold pieces pressed so tightly in my hot little hands I thought I was going to have a permanent indent. My ass was on fire, fueled by excitement, and I just couldn't get to Rick's shop fast enough.

I fumbled with the door handle. Multiple profanities exploded from my lips, my tone fiery and passionate. Of all the days for that little…"Graw! Open up! I know you're in there!" I bellowed. 

After persistent screeching in which I'm sure I must have roused the whole town from their beds, and the dead from their graves, the door finally gave in, and creaked open.

I could see Rick's icy glare through his foggy goggles. "What is so important that you have to pull me away from my research?"

I snorted. His hair hadn't been combed, hinting that he had been sleeping, not researching. Not bothering to respond to his question, I simply spouted, "SorryboutthatbutIreallyreallyneedtobuyaringfromyourightnowsocanyougetmeoneplease?"

"What?" he scratched the back of his head, obviously confused.

With a deep breath, I repeated, as slow as I could for his sake, "Sorry about that, but I really, really need to buy a ring from you now, so can you get me one please?"

He scratched his head once more, still looking confused. "A ring?" he began, but then his expression changed to that of the startled nature. "Oh…Oh! Right, away, Cliff!" 

He hurried to his back room. Some of my impatience had died, since I knew I was going to get the object of my desire, but I was still a little bit in a hurry. 

"Who's the lucky little lady?" Rick slyly inquired, arching a brow.

"Ann," I tapped my foot and held out my hand for him to deposit the gold band in. "How much?"

"1,000 G," he responded, letting the trinket drop into my open palm.

"Done," I responded and practically slammed the money into his hand. With a thank you and slightly crazed smile, I rushed off to go find Ann.

She was still sleeping, as I found out from her father. "Please, can I go wake her?" I begged.

"You were with her all day yesterday! Let the girl get her sleep!" he roared.

"Sir! This is of the utmost importance! I beg of you!"

"…What is so important that it can't wait another few hours?"

"…Doug…sir…I came here to day…To ask your daughter's hand in marriage…" my eyes darted around, then landed on his, silently pleading.

"…" He was quite clearly shocked. 

"So please…"

"Go…Go get here then…"

"Thank you," I whispered as I brushed by him. I swore I heard him sniffle.

I silently slipped into her room. My whole face came aglow as my blessed oculars lighted on her beautiful face. Sharply breathing in, I walked over to the curtains, and threw them open, letting the sunshine bask her in warmth.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, and she looked around, startled. "Cliff!" her eyes widened as she finally spotted me.

"Hello, my sweet," I teased her, as I swept across the room, and knelt by her bedside.

"How? How'd you get in here?"

"I walked in, silly,"

"I mean, how did you convince my father to let you in?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard," I chuckled. Reaching a stray and callused hand upwards, I let my fingers sift through her silky orange locks, tucking them behind her ears. 

She smiled sweetly. "So what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Smirking, I silenced any further questions of hers by gently pressing my lips to hers. 

Breaking it, I held her hands in mine, and smiled up into her dazed and sun-bathed face. "Ann-chan," I softly began, "I came here for a very important reason,"

She cocked her head to the side, but remained silent as I continued, "…If you love me, let me know; if you don't let me go. With those words, I present you with a rather interesting ultimatum. Ann, my love, will you marry me?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What'll it be?"

"Yes!" she screamed much to my delight. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into a tight hug. 

Ecstasy. That's' what I felt. Pure adrenaline. My hands ran up and down her back, as my lips engulfed hers in a warm, salty, and passionate kiss. 

Deeply she returned it, sending surges of new emotions flying through my body. In frenzy, she slipped out of the bed onto my lap, where the kissing ceased. She snuggled into me with a soft sigh.

"…So glad we're not interrupting anything," came a sarcastic, yet friendly voice.

Ann and I simultaneously looked up to see Karen leaning on the doorframe, and Jack beside her, arm wrapped possessively around her waist. I leveled a smile. "Howdy," I greeted them. 

"Hey," Jack warmly nodded. 

"Well, guess we better tell them," Ann looked at me and squealed happily.

Jack and Karen each raised a brow. "Hm?"

"Ann and I are engaged," I grinned. 

"That's great!" Karen gushed, and slipped from Jack's arms over to us. Plopping on the floor, she all but smothered Ann in hugs. 

Jack sauntered over and patted me on the back, returning my earlier grin. "That's great!"

"Yup!" I most definitely agreed. 

"When's the wedding?"

"Well, we havn't really had a chance to work that out yet," Ann blushed.

"Hnn…Oh yes, you two seemed rather busy," Jack winked at Ann, getting a bunch of stutters and an even redder face in reply.

Laughter. Joy. Happiness. These, and many other wonderful emotions followed the two couples all throughout their days. With regret, I must close this book and bid my fond farewells. With a bittersweet smile, I open a brand new book and leave its filling up to you. 

A/N: Whew! I'm a bit sad at this story's closure, but I can't hide the fact that I'm greatly relieved. For _months _now, I have toiled and labored away, pouring my heart and soul into Vagabond. I hope it wasn't in vain, and that you guys got some enjoyment out if it. I'm moving up and out, expanding my horizons. After I finish all the HM stories in my queue, I plan on branching out into other categories. Don't worry, there will most definitely be more Harvest Moon stories in the future. I couldn't keep myself away! The reason I love HM stories' so much is the fact that you have so much to work with, and that so much ground is left uncovered. 

So with that, I say adieu, and happy reading!

'Deeply she returned it, sending surges of new emotions flying through my body.' - It's called hormones, Cliff. ^~^


End file.
